121403-1-26-2015-morning-coffee-the-white-out-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- I know that Red Bastion (I hope I'm remembering the name right), is sort of still operating as our sister guild on Dominion (I'm not sure if the Skullkickers are still around). I don't know if Belegnole is an officer, but he is a guy you can get in touch with. And I can recommend them, a lot of them are former Skullkickers and good people. | |} ---- ---- Welcome back! If you're Dominion on Entity (if I recall correctly), I can make the recommendation above. Dominion does have quite a few other guilds, and I'm sure someone from the faction can chime in and get your oriented. I can help get people connected on Exile Entity to guilds of all kinds of playstyles, focuses, and interests, though, so if you're there, let me know! | |} ---- ---- Welcome back! And welcome to the coffee thread! | |} ---- I thought that was coming in drop 4, wasn't it? Or was there only an option to remove ground clutter sprites? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I've been living in the NYC metro area for close to 50 years, we've had worse than two feet. If my internets are on I'll be working from home :angry: Contentwise I got the new engi to 15 and the esper alt to 40. Managed to get in a couple of SW/Ely/Tree runs on the main. The RP keeps trucking along :D. Speaking of... tonight is usually teahouse night but... we'll see I guess. Gotta say that the Guardians of the Grove rep grind is terribad. If there wasn't an ability point associated with it, I wouldn't bother. (Gives R-12 the hairy eyeball). Future plans: Put another 5 levels on the esper and get the medic alt from 8 to 15. Not sure what I'll be up to once the esper hits 50, maybe grind up some crafting levels I've been ignoring or run another alt to 50 (leaning towards the engi). | |} ---- ---- River will be opening the teahouse. Even she doesn't know what she's going to do. But her push for business and workoholic nature is driving her crazy in that hospital. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- The beach party is, IIRC, in Malgrave. It's a regular event, so you can always attend next week! Also, while we sometimes do these on the weekends, there aren't as many people on the forums then. Most of us are playing the game with our free time, so we aren't often on here when we have a chance. If you're interested in a very casual guild on Exiles (I often refer to us as a kind of hippy drum circle), I run a guild called the Blazing Saddles. We're active, and very scattershot. I love it, it's right up my alley to randomly be doing something different every night. We have an RP-clubhouse flying death fortress as well, for use by all members of the Blazing Saddles at their leisure. We're not really the kind of people who have an application process. Essentially, if you want to hang out, you're welcome to join, as long as you aren't prone to fits of asshatery (which you definitely do not seem to be) and don't completely rob the Gbank and leave (we have a very community-farm policy on our Gbank). We're always recruiting! #shamelessplugging However, if you're looking for something a bit more orderly and organized on Exiles, I also recommend the Black Dagger Society. They're bigger than us and have a few of these things called schedules and organization. I still haven't figured out how they work or what they're for, but they're a great guild! They're also the guild that runs Thaydfest, the giant party we're having in March. I should also mention that I tend to recommend them because we have a shared channel to give opportunities to our members to run with each other, and I'm good friends with a lot of them. So, full disclosure, I may be biased, but they're a great guild if you're looking for something a bit less carefree than us. You can get in touch with NepheleVG or WSChestnut here if you have questions and you can apply on their website. Above that, you're getting into some of the more progression oriented guilds like Loppy Seconds. Above them are the more hardcore raiding guilds, Diplomacy and Enigma being two. And, of course, there are your scattered PVP oriented guilds on Entity (they're also on Warhound though, keeping the dream alive, so they're not as common). | |} ---- I take it your Exile on Entity? If you are, Blazing Saddles is a casual, helpful, full of fun people kind of guild that is into the RP scene :) We are small but growing. You can contact VicVanMeter or myself if you want more information. As for the coffee thread, it's all week. Though some weekend days it doesn't get posted because we are all so busy ingame. | |} ---- The beach party, being cross-faction, isn't everybody's cup of tea for RP reasons: (How dare you make nice with those filthy X or Y). The other issue that makes it difficult are events where multiple conversations are happening concurrently. I highly recommend getting the Killroy addon and adjusting the /say and /emote ranges down to about 20m. It limits what gets sent to the chat window, but everything said is still sent to the chatlog. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----